


ART for: No Map Uncertain

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [36]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Phil Coulson, the Captain the Guard of The City of A Thousand Shields is good at what he does, respected by his troops, and adequate at managing his eccentric Lord. His life isn’t perfect, but he is content and settled, he would even say — happy.When Clint Barton arrives at his desert city, the two men instantly hit off, and Phil realizes he could perhaps use some more excitement in his life.And that’s what he gets when a conspiracy draws them both in a whirlwind of action that takes some unexpected turns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).



Here's the art for the story By: ShippersList

 


End file.
